Lembrei de Você
by ArthemisSnape
Summary: Hermione é prisioneira de Snape. O maior problema? Ela não lembra nem seu nome.
1. Chapter 1

**Situando o pessoal: A minha fic acontece durante a guerra. Dumbledore está morto (infelizmente, gostaria de deixa-lo vivo, mas já aceitei o fato que ele se foi). Enquanto estavam apenas Harry e Hermione foragidos, Hermione foi capturada por comensais, como isso aconteceu? Quem sabe eu conto no fim, provavelmente vocês nunca saberão.. ****hahahaha**

**P.S.: Eu comecei a escrever essa fic antes de ler o último livro. Sim, faz tempo!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione acorda em um quarto minúsculo, sem pintura e praticamente sem móveis. A cabeça latejando e sem nenhuma memória. Olha para os lados e tenta lembrar quem é, qual seu nome, e o mais importante: onde estava? Como uma resposta a suas perguntas, a porta começa a se abrir, e aparece uma mulher alta, morena, com olhos cinza e profundos, cabelos azuis e compridos.

- Enfim acordou Srta. Granger, achei que iria morrer! – apesar de não ter ideia de quem era, apenas nesse momento sentiu medo, pois não tinha um mínimo de preocupação na voz da mulher, apenas deboche – Está com fome?

- Onde eu estou? Quem é você? – finalmente perguntou Hermione, apertando a cabeça, tentando afastar a dor.

- Está no porão da minha casa. E eu sou Elizabeth, a mais nova aquisição do Mestre.

- Que mestre?

- E me disseram que você era a inteligente do grupo! – acrescentou uma risada no final da frase e puxou sua varinha – Quer comer alguma coisa ou não?

- Sim – disse, concluiu que a outra não tinha conhecimento da sua falta de memória e internamente sabia que não se importaria. A mulher então sacudiu a varinha e um prato cheio de comida apareceu na única mesa do quarto.

- Como fez isso? – perguntou Hermione, mais rápido do que pudesse pensar. A mulher analisou-a e saiu, murmurando um "coma logo" antes de bater a porta.

Enquanto comia, pensava na magia que Elizabeth tinha feito, ela sabia como ela tinha feito, gira a varinha 60 graus e diz.. diz alguma coisa. Sabia também que essa mulher era poderosa, porque não é qualquer um que consegue faze-lo sem pronunciar a tal palavra. Ao terminar a refeição, voltou a cama e ficou olhando para a parede, tentando com todas as suas forças lembrar quem era.

- Ela disse Granger, mas esse deve ser meu sobrenome. Qual o meu nome? – questionou a parede, esperando que essa pudesse responder. Mas não o fez. Sua impotência e a dor na cabeça fizeram com que ela decidisse dormir – Quem sabe eu me lembro de alguma coisa quando acordar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando ela acordou tinha um homem no quarto, um homem alto, de cabelos longos e compridos, vestido todo de negro, tinha a sensação de que o conhecia, mas como todo o resto, não conseguia lembrar. Começou a mexer-se devagar, esperando que o homem a notasse. Levou um susto quando ele se virou abruptamente erguendo a varinha.

- Não tente nada Granger.

- Granger é meu nome ou sobrenome? – alguma coisa dizia que ela podia confiar nele, e já estava cansada de ser tratada como se soubesse das coisas, não conseguiria fingir. O homem apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não vai tentar me atacar? – perguntou, ainda com a varinha erguida.

- Porque eu deveria? Não acho que vá me ajudar sair daqui, ainda tem a tal Elizabeth lá em cima, e vai saber quantos mais?

- Pelo que eu fiz!

- Sinceramente, não lembro do que você fez. Acho que isso ficou meio claro quando eu perguntei qual era o meu nome?

Ele parecia confuso, analisando a garota, mas não baixou a varinha em nenhum momento.

- Que brincadeira é essa Granger?

Hermione respirou fundo, estava começando a ficar nervosa, porque ele se recusava a acreditar que não lembrava quem era?

- Responda!

- Não é brincadeira! Não lembro meu nome! Nem o seu para falar a verdade, qual é o seu nome? – disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos negros de seu carcereiro. Finalmente ele baixou a varinha, mas ainda a segurava como se a qualquer momento fosse usa-la.

- Do que você se lembra Granger?

- Bem, eu lembro que sou bruxa. Lembro de diversas magias, fiquei pensando em algumas delas antes de dormir, acho que eu costumava fazer isso toda noite. E sei que conheço você, mas não lembro de onde. De onde nos conhecemos? Ou mais importante, qual é o meu nome?

- Hermione – disse ele fracamente, não parecia que ele a chamava por esse nome, soou estranho vindo da boca dele.

- E qual é o seu?

- Severus Snape – disse, e respirou profundamente – Você tem alguma ideia de onde o Potter está?

- Quem?

- Harry Potter – falou, colocando a mão na cabeça, passando os dedos entre os fios de cabelo – Não acho que você será de muita ajuda Granger. Se quiser continuar viva é melhor começar a lembrar.

Deu uma ultima olhada para a garota e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Hermione estava sozinha novamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mais tarde, o que pareceu uma eternidade para Hermione, Snape voltou ao quarto. Materializou o almoço de Hermione e uma cadeira, onde sentou-se.

- Lembrou de alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, um pouco irônico, segurando a varinha como se precisasse usa-la a qualquer momento.

- Porque tem tanto medo de mim Severus? – a sobrancelha dele ergueu, e ela percebeu que gostava disso, ele parecia tão charmoso com aquela sobrancelha erguida.

- É, você realmente não lembra de mim – disse ele, finalmente guardando a varinha no casaco.

- Como você descobriu isso? Porque eu não sei o motivo de você ter medo mim?

- Porque você nunca se atreveria a me chamar de Severus em sã consciência.

- Mas Severus não é o seu nome? – perguntou Hermione, pegando a colher materializada por Snape.

- Você deveria estar mais preocupada em lembrar-se do Potter do que ficar pensando no meu nome.

- Vai ver eu não era tão amiga desse Potter quando sua? – a sobrancelha denovo, acompanhada de uma risada. Hermione estava gostando daquela conversa, mas parecia meio estranha, será que ela estava enganada? Será que Severus não era confiável.

- De onde você tirou que somos amigos Granger?

- Eu reconheci você. Bem, não sei quem você é, mas sei que conhecia você. E quando me disse seu nome, eu liguei a você facilmente. Mas esse Potter, não vem nada na minha cabeça, nem uma referencia a quem seja – Hermione falava olhando diretamente para Snape, apesar de ele estar olhando fixamente à um ponto na parede, sua sobrancelha não baixava, e isso estava começando a colocar borboletas no estomago da garota. Ele ficou observando o nada por mais um minuto e quando virou-se checou o prato da garota.

- Não vai comer?

- Perdi a fome – disse, largando a colher.

Severus fez o prato, a colher e a cadeira desaparecerem, e abriu a porta.

- Vou tentar tirá-la desse quarto. Não tem porque tentar intimidá-la se não lembra de nada. Mas vai ter que fazer uma promessa – fechou a porta e não voltou mais por dias.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter 4

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando finalmente voltou, Hermione já tinha lembrado de algumas coisas, mas todas relacionadas a magia, como alguns feitiços e até como preparar certas poções. Lembrou também de algumas coisas sobre Severus, inclusive que ele era seu professor, lembrou-se que ele era uma pessoa rude, mal-humorada. Teve um sonho uma noite, mais uma lembrança, era uma aula, ela fazia uma poção e quando terminou com perfeição esperou pelo reconhecimento de Snape, mas não o recebeu. Acordou triste aquele dia. Mas não lembrou nada em relação ao Harry.

- Você disse que lembrou de alguns feitiços, no primeiro dia que vim aqui. Certo? – perguntou ele, sério.

- Sim. Lembrei de mais alguns esses últimos dias.

- Você lembra o que é o voto perpétuo?

- O Voto Perpétuo é um feitiço poderosíssimo, que cria uma ligação entre pessoas de modo a obrigar alguém que promete determinada coisa a cumpri-la, para que não seja morta – disse Hermione, ela não lembrava do feitiço em questão antes dele tê-lo mencionado.

- Exatamente como no livro, como sempre – falou Snape – Lembrou de algo?

- Não. Desculpe. – disse. Ela tentou muito. Ficou repetindo 'Harry Potter' na cabeça por horas todos os dias. Mas nada apareceu.

- Você quer sair desse quarto? – perguntou Snape.

- Claro – ela disse, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela não aguentava mais aquele lugar.

- Está disposta a fazer uma promessa? O voto perpétuo? – disse, olhando nos olhos de Hermione, que sentiu um calafrio. Ela pensou. Tinha medo, sabia que se quebrasse o voto morreria.

- Com você?

- Sim – ele disse, erguendo a sobrancelha – Faz alguma diferença?

- Acho que não – ela tinha em mente que podia confiar nele, mas achou melhor não mencionar isso – Eu faço o voto. Mas não precisa de uma terceira pessoa? Um avalista não é?

- Sim – ele abriu a porta e tirou metade do corpo para fora – Elizabeth venha.

Hermione tremeu, ela não gostava daquela mulher, ela que a alimentará os últimos dias, mas sempre dizia coisas ruins.

- Você será a avalista do voto perpétuo, pegue sua varinha – disse Snape. Logo após segurou a mão de Hermione. A garota sentiu outro tremor, a pele de Severus era quente, meio áspera, mas ela gostou da sensação de seu toque.

A Elizabeth pegou sua varinha e sem grandes cerimonias começou o feitiço – Irá você, Hermione, permanecer dentro dessa casa enquanto não lhe for dito que pode sair?

- Irei - disse, e observou enquanto uma labareda saia da varinha de Elizabeth e serpenteava em volta de sua mão e de Severus.

- Irá você, não utilizar magia, e nem tentar reaver sua varinha enquanto for prisioneira?

- Irei – disse, e outra labareda saiu da varinha, juntando-se a primeira.

- E mais importante, irá você obedecer a todas as ordens de Severus Snape direcionadas à você?

Um frio subiu a espinha de Hermione, e ela olhou direto nos olhos de Snape, um medo tomou conta dela. Foi Snape quem falou primeiro.

- Isso não estava no combinado Elizabeth.

Antes que Snape soltasse a mão de Hermione, ela disse como das duas outras vezes, com convicção – Irei – e esperou a tão adorada sobrancelha de Severus levantar com a surpresa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. Chapter 5

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Que lindo Severus, a garota parece confiar em você – disse Elizabeth antes de sair do quarto com um sorriso esquisito, deixando a porta aberta.

- Eu posso mesmo sair? – perguntou, ainda olhando para Snape, que olhava para ela. Para Hermione pareceram horas de silêncio em que ela permanecerá perdida naqueles olhos com de ônix, mas na verdade se passaram poucos minutos.

- Você não perdeu apenas a memória senhorita Granger – disse, finalmente baixando a sobrancelha – perdeu também o senso de perigo.

-Talvez eu tenha perdido mesmo – disse a garota, dando um sorriso – Eu posso mesmo sair? – perguntou novamente.

- Claro. Mas você sabe os termos.

- Sei – disse saindo. Descobriu que estava em algum tipo de masmorra, e teve que passar por alguns corredores até encontrar uma parte habitável da casa. Era uma sala enorme, com vários sofás e tapetes e uma lareira gigantesca na qual crepitava um fogo verde, para combinar com a decoração. Granger não sabia para onde ir, além daquela sala ter várias portas e uma escada, a garota ainda estava abismada, o lugar era escuro e estranho mas ao mesmo tempo lindo e muito organizado.

- Vai ficar parada na porta por quanto tempo Granger? – disse uma voz sarcástica atrás da garota.

- Desculpa professor! – disse, antes de sair da frente.

- Então você lembrou alguma coisa – disse Snape, e a garota olhou para ele com um olhar de quem não entendeu.

- Que eu sou seu professor, e não amigo!

- Ah, sim. Lembrei que é meu professor. Mas ainda acho que era mais que isso – disse, e voltou a admirar a sala – parece que a Elizabeth também foi da Slytherin.

- Não, ela estudou em outra escola bruxa. E eu creio que, se tivesse estudado em Hogwarts ela seria uma Ravenclaw, muito inteligente, mas sem muita ambição, não sei como acabou sendo uma comensal.

Hermione sorriu, ele estava conversando com ela – mas então porque ela decorou a casa em verde?

- E porque você acha que ela decorou a minha casa Granger? – disse Snape, andando em direção a um dos sofás – Fui eu quem decorou o lugar.

- Mas se não me engano, ela me disse que a casa era dela – falou Hermione, indo sentar na poltrona em frente a Severus, que deu um suspiro.

- Isso é porque graças ao Lorde das Trevas ela está morando aqui – deu mais um suspiro – e ainda acha que está em casa. Só me traz dor de cabeça – disse, colocando a mão na testa.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer, ele estava em silêncio e ela não conhecia lugar nenhum da casa. Agora que sabia que a casa era dele, tinha receio de acabar em um lugar em que não deveria estar. Depois de dar alguns minutos para Severus, disse:

- Onde fica o meu quarto? – ele levantou a cabeça e perfurou-a com seus olhos – Eu tenho um quarto? – perguntou com receio.

- Claro – disse ele, aliviando a expressão no rosto, parecia estar retornando de um profundo passeio dentro de sua mente – Eu te levo até ele.

- Obrigada – disse ela, levantando-se e seguindo Snape.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
